La mejor navidad de todas
by Kiki-split
Summary: Edward, el hermano de Alice, acaba de llegar a Forks para pasar la navidad, ¿pero que pasa si se queda prendado de dos orbes achocolatadas? One-shot dedicado a la navidad


**Sumary: Edward, el hermano de Alice, acaba de llegar a Forks para pasar la navidad, ¿pero que pasa si se queda prendado de dos orbes achocolatadas?**

**Como yo saben esta historia fue publicada primero en Krystal-Pattinson, pero recuerden que esa soy yo ^^.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes presentes aca son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer aunque Edward es compartido conmigo xD**

**(Bella POV)**

Hoy era 24 de diciembre, razón por la cual mi mejor amiga la duendecilla está mas hiperactiva que de costumbre, parecía un pequeño torbellino.

Apenas acababa de despertarme y ya me había puesto a vestirme adecuadamente y a arreglar todas las cosas para los invitados.

La verdad no se por que tanto alboroto, es decir vendrían Rosalie, Emmet , Ben , Angela y el hermano de Alice, el cual verdaderamente es un completo misterio para mí ya que cada vez que le preguntó a Alice sobre el tema ella lo evade o responde monosílabos sin coherencia.

Oh.. si , se me olvidaba mencionar que tengo 22 años y vivo con mis dos mejores amigos Jasper y Alice quienes estan felizmente casados hace 1 año.

Quizás este de sobra, pero ¿Qué puede hacer una solterona como yo para conseguirse un apartamento?

- Bella - chilló mi amiga Alice desde la puerta de mi habitación

- Oye Alice estoy aca y no soy sorda no tienes por que gritar - dije tapandome mis oídos

- ¿Por qué no te has puesto el vestido que te dí? - me reclamó frunciendo el entrecejo

- Alice no me voy a poner un vestido y menos tan temprano ¿te das cuenta de la hora que es? - pregunte y ella nego

- Son las 10 de la mañana Alice, por el amor de dios faltan más de 12 horas para Navidad y estás alterada más de lo normal - dije sacudiendola de los hombros

- Nada de eso, Bella es que … necesito que hagas las compras de navidad - dijo poniendo los ojos de corderito que solía poner cuando quería lograr su objetivo

Un momento … ¿!Qué?

- ¿Alice en toda esta semana que has estado de acá para allá con la navidad no han hecho las compras navideñas? - casí grité

Jasper apareció al lado de su esposa sonriendo consoladoramente , a veces el era tan útil cuando te sientes mal.

Alice sonrío anchamente y me abrazó

- Anda Bella please has las compras de navidad y te juro que te libras de mí por 1 semana - dijo mientras me abrazaba

Al soltar el abrazó la mire a los ojos y suspire derrotada

- Que sean 2 semanas - susurré

Alice empezo a chillar y dar saltitos de emoción mientras su esposo la veía con una mirada que ciertamente gritaba "TE AMO".

Sonreí ante la escena pero luego al acordarme que este día sería muy.. pero muy largo mi sonrisa se borro

**(Alice POV)**

Mi plan iba saliendo a la perfección

Bella ya había mordido el anzuelo y Edward ya estaba en el aeropuerto rumbo al supermercado

Me mordí el labio para reprimir una sonrisa de victoria y otra de burla al recordar la llamada de Edward

…**. Flashback….**

Eran las 9 de la mañana y Bella estaba limpiando la mesa del centro donde se pondrían los adornos de navidad y entonces sonó el teléfono.

Me daba pereza ir a contestar pero entonces recordé que Edward me había dicho que me llamaría cuando llegara a Forks, así que baje las escaleras montandome en la baranda de ellas, y cayendo encima de Bella quien gritó un "Auch" y yo me levanté rapidamente a contestar el teléfono mientras Bella me asesinaba con la mirada.

Me fui a un lugar alejado donde Bella no pudiera oir nuestra conversación y contesté

- Edward - grité de emoción

- Alice - dijo el con tono cariñoso

La verdad amaba a mi hermano en todo los sentidos, era tan lindo, comprensivo conmigo.

Ya era hora de que hiciera algo por el, y eso es mi regalo de navidad , encontrar a su alma gemela Bella

- ¿Llegaste , llegaste? - pregunté sonriendo

- Si - contestó con un tono de risa

Y entonces recordé el plan.

!Claro como iba a olvidarlo!

- Edward - grité

- Auch enana ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó y pude jurar que se tapaba los oídos

- Edward de mi corazón, hermanito bello, el que tanto quiero en este mundo ¿me harías un fabor? - pregunté con voz inocente

- Alice porfavor no - empezó a decir pero yo lo interrmpí

- Estoy poniendo cara del gato con botas en Shrek - dije sonriendo

Oí un suspiro largo del otro lado de la línea

- ¿Qué quieres esta vez pequeña demonio? - pregunto y yo me puse a dar saltos

- Que hagas una pequeña compra navideña - dije como si nada

- !¿Que? - gritó mi hermano

- Es que con todo el apuro no hemos podido, porfis hermanitoo bello, te espero en mi casa , graciass te debo una te quiero - dije colgando el teléfono con una gran sonrisa

Entonces entró Bella a la cocina con una mirada asesina

- Alice te voy a matar - dijo frotandose el culo mientras yo me carcajeaba de su expresión.

…**. Fin del Flashback….**

- Bella vamos a arreglarte - dije jalandola del brazo dentro del baño

- ¿Estás loca? Es solo un supermercado - dijo con voz fastidiada

La ignore y me acerque a mi esposo y le daba un beso

- Jazz lo siento pero necesitamos un tiempo de chicas - dije sonriendo

Jasper rodó los ojos y me susurró al oído haciendome estremecer

- Y yo necesito un tiempo de esposo y esposa me urge - dijo sonriendo

Yo sólo me sonroje y cerre la puerta.

Como lo amaba.

- Bella, te vas a poner el vestido - dije

- ¿Alice estás bien? ¿tienes fiebre? - preguntó tocando mi frente

!Que ridicula podía llegar a ser a veces Bella!

- No, no tengo fiebra, estoy sana quiero que te veas linda para - empezé a decir pero me detuve al darme cuenta que casí meto la pata

- ¿Para quién Alice? - preguntó confundida Bella

- Para… - piensa Alice- para el sol… para el lindo sol que hay hoy, para los pajaros para todo el mundo Bella deja de preguntar y ponté el vestido - dije dándole el vestido que hace unas horas había dejado sobre su cama

- Alice ¿te he dicho que hoy estás extraña? - preguntó

- Si, y no importa, es NAVIDAD Bella, es emocionante es la fecha en la que las chicas consiguen sus principes azules - dije poniendo ojos de soñadora

- Alice ¿insinuas que en un supermercado voy a conseguir a mi principe azul? - dijo levantando una ceja

- Quien sabe Bella, quien sabe - dije más para mí que para ella

Bella rodó los ojos y se pusó el vestido.

Realmente le quedaba lindo, era fucsia con un cinturón negro. **(N/A En mi perfil encontrará la imagen del vestido)**

Si Edward no queda prendado de ella es un tonto por excelencia y se ganaría la ley del hielo conmigo.

Decidí no maquillarla.

Una decisión muy dificl para mí pero recordé las miles de veces que Edward me dijo que prefería a las chicas naturales.

- Bella tardate todo lo que quieras bye - dije casí empujandola de la casa

- ¿Y bien? - preguntó una voz detrás de mi

- ¿M? - pregunte haciendome la tonta

Sabía a que se refería mi Jazz

- ¿Mi noche de esposos? - preguntó Jasper besandome el cuello

- ¿Noche? Creí que era de mediodía - dije sonriendo

- Entonces quiero mi noche y mediodía de esposos - dijo Jasper con voz ronca

- Estás muy pedilón - dije besandolo intensamente mientras lo jalaba hacia nuestra habitación

El sólo se río entre mis labios y empezó a quitarme la blusa que traía **(N/A En mi perfil encontrará la imagen de la blusa)**

- Oye cuidado es nueva - dije frunciendo el ceño ya que las muchas veces que Jasper ha intentado quitarme una camisa termina rompiendola

- Creo que ya tengo algo de experiencia en esto - dije quitandome con éxito la camisa

Me logró quitar la falda rápido y el mismo se quitó la ropa.

Realmente estaba desesperado y eso lo hacía ver mas tierno, sexy e irresistible

**(Bella POV)**

No había nisiquiera pisado el asensor cuando oí un gemido dentro de la casa de Alice y Jasper

Puse cara de asco y arruge la nariz

Por dios !esperense un rato!

Sonreí negando con la cabeza y me preparé para mis torturosas compras navideñas

La verdad no eran mis favoritas

Por suerte el supermercado quedaba cerca ya que no tenía ni una pizca de ganas de sacar mi destartalado auto.

Al llegar al supermercado me dispuse a no entretenderme con nada excepto con lo que tenía que comprar.

Quería llegar lo antes posible y acostarme hasta que oiga "Feliz navidad".

Pero claro como no, mis pies hacen acto de su torpeza y termino tropezándome con alguien.

!Debería tener un cartel de "cuidado chica peligrosa"!

El chico con el que me tropezé tenía un saco de harina en la mano y claro como no , con mi mala suerte , ese saco terminó en mi vestido y mi pelo

!Genial!

- Oh lo siento - dije sonrojandome

A pesar del saco de harina todo esto era mi culpa

El chico se me quedo mirando y fue entonces cuando noté sus facciones.

Eran como las de un angel, tenía pómulos salientes, una fuerte mandíbula, nariz recta, labios redondeados y rojos muy tentadores para besar , piel muy pálida , cabello color cobre , unos ojos color topacio y por supuesto unos músculos muy bien definidos.

Realmente este chico era todo un Adonis

- Disculpame tú a mi , creo que no es buena idea andar con un saco de harina en la mano - dijo sonriendo

Yo empeze a toser por la harina y empezé a sacarmela del cabello.

Debería parecer un fantasma con la harina encima.

Sonreí al imaginar mi imagen.

- No es buena idea si existen personas como yo, peligrosas para la humanidad - dije riéndome

El chico fruncio el ceño y se acercó a mi

- Dejame ayudarte a quitarte la harina, al fin y al cabo fue mi culpa - dijo extendiendome una mano - Edward Cullen - sonrío de manera encantadora

Un momento ¿Cullen?

Mi cabeza negaba a creer que el fuera el hermano de Alice.

No, no podían ser, es decir ¿Qué probabilidades haya de que me lo haya encontrado?

No, es muy probable que hayan otros Cullen por aca.

Entonces me dí cuenta que Edward me miraba fijamente.

- Isabella Swam , Bella para los amigos - dije sonriendo

- Bello nombre - dijo sonriendo también

- Gracias - dije sonrojada

- Ven , creo que acá tras te podrás quitar la harina - dijo caminando fuera del supermercado

- Pero ¿y las compras? - pregunté

Es decir, yo no era la única que estaba haciendo las compras, al parecer.

- Dejalas, luego vemos - dijo y se paró frente una manguera

Oh no ¿no se le ocurrirá o si?

El vió mi cara de miedo y se carcajeo

- Vamos luego te secas , no le hara daño a tu vestido ¿o quieres parecer un fantasma todo el día? - dijo con una sonrisa torcida que casí me derrite

- Rápido antes de que me arrepienta de esto - dije cerrando los ojos fuertemente esperando el impacto del agua fría pero entonces sentí una respiración muy cerca de mí que me hizo abrir los ojos y estremecerme al darme cuenta de la cercanía de Edward

- ¿No creeras que estaba hablando encerio no? - preguntó agarrando un mechón de pelo y poniendolo detrás de mi oreja

- Pues ¿si? - dije pero pareció mas una pregunta

- No, mi hotel queda cerca de aca podemos ir y te das una ducha - dijo sonriendo

- No te preocupes mi casa queda cerca - dije tartamudeando

- Pero así me sentiría mal por dejar a una bella dama como tú irse sola a su casa como un fantasma - dijo sonriendo anchamente por esto último

- Oye no es gracioso - dije frunciendo el ceño pero al ver su expresión de burla también me reí

- Vale, vale capaz si lo sea , pero ya no te burles, llevame a tu hotel entonces, no quiero tener que afrontar a Alice sin compras navideñas - dije frunciendo el ceño

**(Edward POV)**

Aquella hermosa chica, Bella con grandes ojos de color marrón chocolate, cara en forma de corazón, pómulos marcados, nariz larga y fina de tez pálida labios gruesos, cabello es largo de color castaño oscuro me había dejado completamente prendado.

No sólo por su hermosura sino por su carisma.

Pero claro, siempre había algo que pasaba y era esa simple frase que me había dejado pensando

_- Vale, vale capaz si lo sea , pero ya no te burles, llevame a tu hotel entonces, no quiero tener que afrontar a Alice sin compras navideñas_

Plan de la pequeña duende

Volví a fijarme en Bella y sonreí inmediatamente, realmente yo le debía una a mi hermana.

Esta chica es mi amor a primera vista y creo que hare todo por que sea mía.

- Bueno Bella ¿te puedo decir Bella? - ella asintió - entonces señorita Bella vamos a mi hotel - dije extendiendo una mano para que ella la agarrara lo cual hizo dudosamente

A partir de que llegamos a mi volvo no hablamos mucho , sólo me contó que vivía con su mejor amiga (Alice) y su esposo (Jasper) ya que estaba soltera y no encontraba departamento.

Cosa que me alegró ya que quizás podríamos tener un futuro juntos.

Al llegar al hotel estacioné el carro y ayudé a bajar a Bella de mi auto.

Ella me sonrío agradecida y fuimos hasta mi habitación.

Algo que aprendí de ella fue , que tengo que estar muy cerca de ella para poder salvarla de sus numerosas e infinitas caídas.

- El baño está a la derecha - dije adivinando sus pensamientos

- Gracias - dijo sonriendo y entrando al baño

Yo simplemente me acosté en mi cama pensando.

Tenía a esta hermosa chica , tan hermosa en mi baño

Era totalmente algo tentador pero nada de lo que me permitiría yo hacer por simple educación.

Aproveche para agarrar el teléfono y llamar a mi hermana

- Alo - contestó Alice

- Duende se que fuiste tú quien planiaste lo de Bella - dije acusandola

- ¿Yo? - pregunto con falsa inocencia a la que yo rodé los ojos

- Termine echandole la harina encima - dije

- Uy pero que falta de caballerosidad hoy en día , aunque me imagino que fue por culpa de Bella - río pero en un momento se quedo callada

Y aca viene, me tapé los oídos para no oir el grito

- ¿SE DAÑO EL VESTIDO DE BELLA? - gritó mi hermana

- No te preocupes esta sano, y si me disculpas adios estoy esperando que salga del baño - dije

- Uy pero que rapido ya la llevaste al hotel - pude escuchar unas risas de fondo y como ella colgaba el teléfono

Mi pequeña hermana algun día me la pagara

El sonido de la puerta del baño abrirse me sobresaltó y de ahí salio Bella con el vestido ya mejor aunque un tanto mojado

- Ahora me dara un resfriado - dijo frunciendo el ceño

Yo sólo me reí

- Oye te tengo una pregunta que ha rondado por mi cabeza todo el baño, ¿tu conoces a Alice? - preguntó

Yo sólo suspire y le indique que se sentara a mi lado lo cual ella hizo

- La conozco del vientre de mi mamá - dije sonriendo

Ella tardó unos segundos en entender y luego abrió la boca sorprendida

- ¿Así que tu eres el famoso hermano misterioso de Alice? - preguntó

- Eso creo .. ¿Por qué misterioso? - pregunte confundido

- Porque Alice jamas me habla de ti - dijo

- Pues dejame decirte que formamos parte de uno de sus descabellados y maqueavolicos planes - dije sonriendo

- ¿A? - preguntó

- Creo que yo soy Romeo y tu Julieta - dije en tono de burla para que ella entendiera y así fue y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un adorable rosa

- Recuerdame matar a Alice - susurró enojada

- Oye yo no , porque estoy agradecido - susurré

!¿Que acabo de decir?

- ¿Agradecido de que? - preguntó

- Porque gracias a la pequeña endemoniada duende conocí a la chica mas hermosa del universo - dije mirandola directamente a los ojos

Ella se sonrojo y suspiro.

Sin darnos cuenta lentamente nos fuimos acercano hasta que podíamos sentir nuestras respiraciones

- Creo que tienes razón - dijo Bella

Y mi corazón empezó a palpitar fuertemente

- Nose como, no lo entiendo, pero creo que te empiezo a amar - susurré juntando nuestros labios

Aquella sensación de sus labios con los mios era la mejor de todas.

Jamás me había sentido tan dichoso en mi vida

- Y yo - susurró Bella volviendo a juntar nuestros labios

La verdad !Esta era la mejor navidad de todas!

**Hola chicas aquí estoy otra vez trayendole uno de mis fics ... One-shot.**

**Esté tratá de la navidad porque hoy es 23 falta un día**

**La verdad quería hacerla mas larga pero creo que mi inspiración no dió para más xD**

**Espero que les haya gustado , porque a mi si xD.**

**Espero sus reviews y aprovechó para decirles que !FELIZ NAVIDAD!**


End file.
